Vérsame
by Reiha-wan
Summary: Una libreta perdida, una conexión inevitable / Universo alterno: Escuela de Artes / SouTaku


¡Hola a todos~! Regreso con un paquete de actualización que tenía pendiente de subir acá ^^' Son las historias que escribí durante el fictober así que ¡disfrútenlas! 8D

 **Prompt:** "Te encontré"

 **Universo Alterno:** Escuela de Arte

 **-x-**

 _«¿Cómo olvidar tus ojos, cuando me miraron hasta el alma?_

 _¿Cómo olvidar tus labios, cuando me dejaron una estampa eterna?_

 _¿Cómo olvidarte, cuando en cada suspiro encuentro tu nombre?»_

Aldini hojeó la libreta de bolsillo que halló en el césped, encontrándose con más frases sueltas entre lo que parecía una mezcla de anotaciones y garabatos dignos de un niño de escuela elemental.

—Debe tener algo que sirva—dijo para sí, tratando de encontrar algo que le diera señales de quién era su dueño. Bien podría llevarlo a las oficinas del campus para que alguien lo reclamara después, pero sabía mejor que nadie que, una vez algo va a la sección de objetos perdidos, hay mayor probabilidad de que desaparezca misteriosamente.

Lo primero que cruzó por su mente era que tal vez sería alguien de Literatura, aunque también había otras carreras donde se llevaban clases de Escritura Creativa. _Agh._ No llegaba a ningún lado rompiéndose la cabeza con eso. Dio un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera y bufó al darse cuenta de que se le hacía tarde para alcanzar el transporte. Guardó la libreta en su abrigo y echó a correr hasta la avenida principal.

Ya vería qué hacer después.

 _«¡Lo logré!»_ , celebró una vez se sentó dentro del autobús, a sabiendas de que los ojos le brillaban por haber alcanzado un lugar junto a la ventana. Valió la pena el casi matarse por esquivar a un chico en patineta que se dirigía directo a él.

Situó su mochila sobre sus piernas y se abrazó a ella, tenía por lo menos veinte minutos para dormitar antes de llegar a su casa. Al acomodarse, sintió la libreta en su bolsa, como si le recordara que estaba ahí. Lo pensó por unos momentos y la sacó de su abrigo, inspeccionándola.

Era una libreta forrada en vinipiel roja, desgastada en la orilla; lo flojo del resorte con que se mantenía cerrada indicaba que era usada constantemente, y lo maltratado de sus esquinas, a pesar de estar redondeadas, que su dueño no se preocupaba mucho por cuidarla.

 _«Es obvio, de otra manera no la tendría yo ahora.»_

Nuevamente, abrió la libreta para curiosear su contenido con mayor detenimiento.

Tal como pensó, no tenía ningún nombre o indicios del dueño en las primeras o últimas hojas, en su lugar, encontró diversos juegos de gato a medias y uno que otro rayón de plumas que seguramente tenían atascada tinta seca. Pasó las hojas una a una, leyendo con mayor interés las líneas que encontraba mientras avanzaba; la mayoría de ellas eran simples, como si se tratasen de ideas que le vinieron a la mente en ese momento y que no desarrolló después, pero había otras tantas que, a pesar de su sencillez, le estremecieron por la manera tan puntual de expresar un sentimiento.

Los escritos en aquella libreta contrastaban enteramente con los malos intentos de dibujos burdos y sin sentido que vivían bajo frases incompletas y tachonadas.

— _Cazzo!_ —murmuró entre dientes al notar que por poco se pasaba de su parada. Guardó la libreta en su mochila y se apresuró a bajar.

— ¡Takumi! —la voz de su hermano y su amiga lo recibieron, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—Isami, Bianca ¿qué hacen aquí?

— ¡Te la has pasado encerrado desde que comenzaron las clases! Así que pensé que sería bueno que te despejes por un rato—explicó Bianca, esbozando esa sonrisa descarada que acostumbraba hacer cuando planeaba algo.

— ¡Vamos, hermano! Prometemos que no terminará como la última vez.

Takumi lo observó con pesadez, no era como si tuviera que mencionarlo para que supiera que era un peligro salir con ambos.

—Me extrañaría que lograran que fuera perseguido por perros de nuevo.

La clara expresión de burla de ambos terminó por fastidiarlo. Apostaba lo que fuera a que terminaría **peor** que la última vez que aceptó salir con ellos.

—Le dije a tus padres que los regresaría sanos y salvos a ambos esta vez—dijo Bianca, enfatizando lo último con un tono juguetón.

Suspiró, aceptando su derrota.

— ¿A dónde iremos?

Sin darle siquiera la oportunidad de ir a dejar sus cosas a casa, alegando que podría dejarlas en el auto de Bianca, fue arrastrado a un parque cerca del centro, conocido por su extensión y la gran cantidad de personas que se reunían ahí a diario. Por lo menos no tenía que preocuparse por su ropa, que se encontraba manchada de pintura por un desafortunado incidente que tuvo por la mañana en su clase de Grabado; además, si no se quitaba el abrigo, no se notaría.

Durante el camino, Bianca se encargó de sacar la plática después de tanto tiempo sin verse. Ella había visitado a su familia en Umbría durante las vacaciones decembrinas y la escuela tampoco les había permitido salir juntos. Los hermanos Aldini apoyaron en el restaurante de su familia, Isami en la cocina y Takumi en el servicio; claro que ambos también aprovecharon el tiempo que llegaron a tener libre para adelantar sus tareas de vacaciones. Bianca siempre se entusiasmaba cuando le contaban sobre todo lo que hacían en su carrera, esperando la oportunidad para probar la comida hecha por Isami y admirar el trabajo que realizaba Takumi; aunque seguía pareciéndole gracioso que los hermanos tomaran caminos tan diferentes en ese aspecto: Gastronomía y Artes Plásticas.

— ¡Llegamos! —celebró Isami apenas se estacionaron.

— ¡Déjame bajar! —suplicó Takumi, jalando la manija con desesperación.

—Son unos idiotas ¡ustedes ni siquiera saben manejar!

— ¿Y quién te dijo que tú sí?

Bianca liberó los seguros, sin apartar su mirada enfadada de Isami por su comentario.

—La próxima lleguen como puedan—sentenció.

Los Aldini se miraron entre sí, lo mejor sería ignorar en lo posible la suicida forma de manejar de su amiga, no querían tomar el transporte para regresar a casa.

El trío se dirigió entre bromas a la explanada del parque, donde se concentraba la mayor cantidad de personas y puestos de comida. Takumi no tardó en sacar su teléfono y comenzar a tomar fotografías de todo aquello que le llamaba la atención, siempre era bueno tener referencias para cuando lo necesitara; mientras que Isami escapaba para ir a comprar algo de comida y bocadillos para más tarde. Entonces Bianca tomó a ambos hermanos por los brazos para dar comienzo a su paseo por el lugar.

La tarde no podía ser más perfecta, a pesar de que la temperatura comenzaba a descender conforme el ocaso se acercaba, las personas comenzaban a acumularse más y más. Se podían distinguir grupos de amigos conversando y riendo mientras pensaban el próximo destino, familias jugando con los más pequeños y parejas que aprovechaban el clima para acercarse al otro. Pero entre todos ellos, destacó un tumulto en especial al que Bianca no dudó en arrastrar a sus amigos. Era común ver artistas callejeros en esos lugares y siempre era un espectáculo digno de presenciar.

— ¡Wow! ¡Miren ésto! —exclamó, dando leves saltos para poder ver entre la multitud.

Los hermanos asomaron la cabeza, encontrándose con un espacio vacío en forma de círculo en el centro, donde se encontraban varios chicos dibujando un enorme paisaje con tiza sobre el piso, a punto de ser terminado. Takumi escuchó un _clic_ en su cabeza al reconocer a algunos de ellos, estaba seguro de haberlos visto en los pasillos de la escuela o sus alrededores.

—Ese de ahí sí que tiene un cabello muy loco.

La mirada de Bianca ahora se encontraba sobre el chico con cabello rojizo situado a un extremo del dibujo, parecía estar grabando con su teléfono el proceso, pues platicaba muy animado con uno de los dibujantes. Takumi lo observó con mayor atención de la que desearía haber mostrado, la sonrisa que dedicó su amiga no decía otra cosa más que " **peligro**."

— ¿Por qué no vas a hablarle?

— ¡No estaba pensando en eso! —se defendió de inmediato Takumi.

Isami se unió a la risa desvergonzada de Bianca por haberlo atrapado con las manos en la masa, aunque también el fuerte rubor que comenzaba a invadir el rostro de Takumi era una buena excusa para burlarse.

Aplausos y el familiar sonido que hacían las cámaras al tomar fotos o grabar los hicieron volver al dibujo en el piso, cuyos creadores agradecían por el apoyo mostrado y comenzaban a recoger sus pertenencias para poder dejar libre el espacio.

—Yo iré a hablarles.

La reacción de Takumi fue demasiado lenta. Cuando se dió cuenta, Isami ya se había ido de su lado para dirigirse al grupo de jóvenes que realizaron el dibujo. Observaba con horror la facilidad que tenía su hermano para entablar una conversación con desconocidos cuando Bianca dijo algo sobre _no ser tan obvios_ y lo tomó del brazo para observar el dibujo desde otro ángulo.

— ¡Hermano! ¡Bianca! —Isami agitaba la mano en su dirección, pidiéndoles que se acercaran al grupo y Takumi aceptó que ya no tenía más remedio que seguirle el juego.

Isami los presentó con sus nuevos amigos, confirmando el pensamiento de Takumi al revelar que, en efecto, todos eran alumnos de la misma escuela a la que él acudía, la mayoría de su misma carrera, aunque de grados más avanzados. No era sorpresa que lo reconocieran debido a la extraña, y a veces incómoda, popularidad que tenía. Fue entonces que uno de ellos trajo al chico pelirrojo a la conversación, pues se había mantenido al margen hasta ese momento.

—Él es Souma Yukihira, no habla mucho al principio ¡pero es muy divertido mientras te acostumbras a su acento!

— ¡Deja de burlarte! —Tanto Souma como sus amigos rieron, costumbrados a ese tipo de comentarios cada que conocían a alguien nuevo.

Gracias a la intervención de Isami, Yukihira les contó que, a pesar de llevar ya un tiempo viviendo en Italia, aún le costaba un poco hablar el idioma, aunque entendía la mayoría de lo que le decían o leía, y eso ayudaba bastante. Recordó el alivio que sintió cuando descubrió que algunas de las materias que llevaba también se impartían en inglés, pero para compensarlo se decidió hablar con cualquier persona que se le cruzara para mejorar su italiano ¿y qué mejor que divertirse al hacer amigos en el camino?

Por otro lado, Bianca comenzaba a desesperarse por la poca cooperación que mostraba Takumi para cruzar palabra con Souma. A pesar de las miradas que compartían y las sonrisas que cruzaban de repente, parecía que jamás iban a pasar de ahí. Todo empeoró cuando uno de los chicos comentó que ya debían marcharse.

— ¡Fue un gusto conocerlos! —se despidieron alegremente, no sin antes tratar, fallidamente, de conseguir el número de Bianca.

— ¡Nos vemos, Takumi!

Isami le dio una palmada en la espalda a su hermano, ayudándolo a reaccionar a las palabras de Souma. Bianca sonrió de manera triunfal.

—Parece que sólo se aprendió tu nombre ¿eh? —le molestó, dándole suaves codazos en el brazo. — ¡¿Por qué rayos no le pediste su número?!

— ¡Como si pudiera hacer algo así!

— ¡Se estuvieron coqueteando todo el rato! ¿Por qué no lo harías?

— ¿Qué? ¡Eso no es verdad!

—Sí lo estaban—intervino Isami, imitando la sonrisa burlesca de Bianca.

Takumi trató de ignorar los comentarios sarcásticos que le lanzaban viendo en la misma dirección en que el pelirrojo había seguido a sus amigos. Sinceramente no esperaba encontrarse de nuevo con Souma mirando en su dirección por encima del hombro, a lo que ambos reaccionaron con una bochornosa sonrisa antes de volver la vista a sus acompañantes.

— ¡Cierren la boca!

* * *

— ¿Pudiste encontrar tu libreta ayer, Souma?

—Todo indica que la extravié en algún lado ¡pero no tengo idea de dónde! La busqué en mi mochila, las aulas, la cafetería, las cosas de mis amigos ¡y nada!

Por la mañana había mensajeado a su padre para asegurarse de que no había olvidado su libreta en casa. No tenía más que algunos borradores que no había logrado pasar en limpio pero, con ella, también se habían ido todas las tareas que tenía pendientes para esa semana. Tendría que preguntar en cuanto pudiera sobre las fechas de entrega y los puntos que debía desarrollar si no quería comprarse más problemas con sus profesores.

—Siempre has sido muy distraído, me sorprende que ya no te sigas de largo en el transporte—se burló, disfrutando de la mirada molesta que le dirigía su hijo.

— ¡Eso fue porque jamás me mostraste el camino!

— ¡No hay mejor manera de conocer la ciudad que perderte en ella! —exclamó con su usual ánimo.

Souma contuvo una risa por el recuerdo de sus primeros días en Italia, definitivamente habían sido un infierno con su viejo dejándolo a la deriva tan despreocupadamente.

Dejando todo eso de lado, seguía sin creer la suerte que tenía al saber que el chico que conoció en el parque, Takumi, estuviera en la misma escuela que él. ¿Cómo había podido pasar por alto su presencia? Si bien estaba en el área de Literatura, pasaba mucho tiempo con los chicos de Artes plásticas y Música últimamente. Se sintió fuera de lugar cuando sus amigos lo reconocieron cuando él apenas y pudo recordar cómo respirar al verlo. ¡Sus ojos! Quedó embelesado con ellos desde la primera vez que se encontraron con los suyos, su mirada era tan intensa que por unos momentos no se creyó capaz de mantenerla, pero entonces mostró esa sonrisa. Por el cielo, esa sonrisa. Sintió su cuerpo estremecer a darse cuenta de que no apartaba la mirada de él, y estuvo a punto de caer ante su expresión avergonzada, frunciendo juguetonamente los labios. Necesitaba verlo de nuevo, y sabía perfectamente a quién acudir para ello.

Se decía que el Profesor Donato conocía a todos en la escuela. Nadie sabía cómo lo había hecho pero, si le preguntabas por alguien —alumno, profesor, asesor, administrativo, **lo que fuera, de cualquier carrera** — él te diría dos o tres cosas sobre esa persona. Para suerte de Souma, le daba una de las clases que mejor se le daban, así que por lo menos no tendría inconveniente en hacerle plática. Apenas terminó la jornada de clases, se apresuró a la sala de profesores para interceptarlo antes de que se le escapara.

— ¡Profe _Donna_! —le llamó el pelirrojo a unos cuantos metros de distancia, siguiendo con su carrera a lo largo del pasillo para alcanzarlo.

— ¡Ya te he dicho que es " .TO", Yukihira! —le corrigió de inmediato, más por costumbre que por otra razón.

— _¡Donnato-sense!_

Se daba por vencido, este chico era imposible.

—Dejo de estar disponible en cuanto salga de este edificio, puedes hablar mientras caminamos—le indicó, a sabiendas de que no sería el único alumno que querría hablar con él después de clases. Mientras más rápido se fuera, más pronto podría dar comienzo a su fin de semana.

— ¿De casualidad conoce a alguien llamado Takumi, de Artes Plásticas?

—Creí que tenías amigos de esa carrera ¿por qué no les preguntas a ellos?

— ¡No quisieron decirme nada los muy malagradecidos!

—Tiene sentido, no tendrías oportunidad de acercarte ni un poco.

— ¡Justo eso fue lo que me dijeron! ¿Es que hay algo malo con él?

—Sé que es algo reservado, y parece que siempre rechaza las invitaciones a salir de sus compañeros. Tiene una buena relación con ellos, pero no parece interesado en hacer amigos.

Souma se quedó pensativo por unos momentos. Recordó lo incómodo que parecía Takumi cuando sus amigos dijeron conocerlo, pero parecía que la estaba pasando bien junto a su hermano y su amiga en aquel parque; además ¿no le había dado a entender que el interés en el otro era mutuo? ¡Debía tener una mínima oportunidad!

—Tal vez quiera ser mi amigo—bromeó, dejando escapar una sonrisa avergonzada que no pasó desapercibida por su profesor.

—Ya veremos—rió—. Si te das prisa, tal vez puedas encontrarlo. Muchos chicos de Artes se quedan en los talleres después de clases.

— ¡Gracias, _Donna-sense_! —dijo antes de apresurar su paso, en dirección a la Facultad de Takumi.

— ¡ES DONATO, .TO!

* * *

Takumi sentía que no podía concentrarse del todo. Esa mañana había entregado la libreta que encontró el día anterior a "Objetos perdidos", no encontró caso en quedársela si no tenía pista alguna de su dueño; además, sentía que si estaba un segundo más con esa libreta en sus manos terminaría leyendo absolutamente todo lo que estaba escrito en ella y, por mucho que le gustaran los versos y demás cosas que leyó por encima, sintió incorrecto el fisgonear en algo que parecía tan privado.

Su celular timbró un par de veces, indicándole que un nuevo mensaje de Bianca había llegado. No necesitaba verlo para saber lo que decía ¡llevaba toda la mañana fastidiándolo con Yukihira! Al principio le parecían sólo ideas locas que se le habían ocurrido a su amiga para poder verlo de nuevo pero, en cuanto le dijo que tal vez deberían regresar al parque para ver si lo volvían a encontrar, supo que era en serio. Ya le había dicho que sería más fácil buscar a sus compañeros para ser un poco más _sutil_ pero, como el cabeza hueca que era, no recordaba sus nombres y apenas tenía una vaga idea de sus rostros. Era un desastre recordando personas. Tal vez podría darse una vuelta por los pasillos de los grados superiores, ellos seguro le hablarían si lo reconocen ¿no es así? Aunque, en realidad, cualquier persona podría hablarle…

—Aldini—le llamó una de sus compañeras—, un chico afuera pregunta por ti.

—Gracias, enseguida voy.

 _«¿Tal vez sea uno de esos chicos?»_ , indagó, sintiendo que sería demasiado bueno que en verdad le hayan buscado por su cuenta.

Observó el óleo a medio terminar frente a él y bufó, no terminaba de convencerle lo que veía. Quizá debería dejarlo para otro momento, no quería arruinar su trabajo sólo por tener la cabeza en la nubes. Como prueba de ello, en el tiempo que llevaba ahí ya se había manchado de pintura la cara y flequillo por lo menos unas cinco veces; también se le había olvidado conseguir algo para sujetar su cabello.

 _«Mañana estaré más tranquilo»_ , se dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta del taller mientras retiraba algunas manchas de pintura de sus manos con un paño húmedo. Entonces abrió la puerta, dejando caer el paño que sostenía de la impresión de encontrarse con el que parecía ser el único que podía ponerlo de nervios tan pronto.

—Wow, realmente fue fácil dar contigo, Takumi.

— ¿Souma? ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, literalmente. Y al sentir las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros dentro del aula, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Bueno, pasaba por aquí para preguntarle a los chicos si no habían visto algo que extravié y, ya que estaba aquí, vine a saludar. Lo siento si te interrumpí.

— ¡No! Quiero decir, no fue nada. De hecho estaba a punto de recoger mis cosas para irme a casa.

—Ya veo…

Un incómodo silencio se presentó entre ambos, como si lo rápido que había muerto la plática no fuera suficiente. Takumi había terminado por esconder sus manos tras de sí, una costumbre que tenía cuando se ponía nervioso, mientras que Souma, al observarlo con mayor atención, descubrió las diversas manchas de pintura que adornaban parte de su frente, mejillas y cabello.

—Luces bastante expresionista hoy—bromeó, tratando de salvar su conversación—. Te queda bien cualquier color ¿no lo crees?

Takumi sabía que, en unos segundos, su rubor comenzaría a notarse en sus mejillas y orejas. Si fuera cualquier otra persona seguramente no le importaría pero, como se trataba de Souma, el avergonzarse fue su reacción natural.

—Yo… debo estar hecho un desastre—respondió, acomodando torpemente su flequillo.

—Pienso que toda expresión artística es hermosa.

«Había sonado menos tonto en mi cabeza», se lamentó mentalmente al sentir sus mejillas teñirse. Eso había sido demasiado cursi, incluso para él.

— ¿Estás coqueteándome o estoy imaginándome cosas? —tonteó Takumi, ignorando que debía estar más rojo que el escandaloso cabello de Souma y completamente seguro de a dónde estaba llevando todo eso.

—Tal vez los dos estemos imaginando que nos coqueteamos el uno al otro. ¿Y si estamos teniendo esta misma conversación en otra realidad; con menos espectadores, con menos nervios, con más sonrisas como la tuya en este momento y, quizá, más tonterías mías con la oportunidad de morir en tu boca?

— ¿De dónde sacaste todo eso? —rió. Se había dejado atrapar por la sorpresiva declamación de Souma, al punto de creer que sólo jugaba con su acento extranjero para bromear con sus amigos.

—Directo de mis sueños, aunque tal vez tomó un atajo por mi corazón.

Souma se sentía completamente satisfecho con la reacción de Takumi a su improvisación, el corazón le latía a mil por hora y su cabeza estaba hecha un lío tras su última respuesta. Si tan sólo fuera tan hábil en clase pero ¿acaso no era mejor cuando todo nacía de lo más profundo de tu ser, en el momento menos esperado?

 _«¿Qué es poesía?, dices mientras clavas  
en mi pupila tu pupila azul.  
¿Qué es poesía? ¿Y tú me lo preguntas?  
Poesía… eres tú.» _

— _Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer_

 **-x-**

Ahora, algo tuvo este AU que me gustó bastante x'D serán las secuelas que me dejó mi profe de Lengua Española con su _Bécquer por aquí, Bécquer por allá, un Bécquer te saludará_ 8B Ah,no. El punto es que, en cuanto me sugirieronescribir sobre este AU, ese verso vino a mi mente como... LA PELOTA QUE TE GOLPEA EN LA CARA EN ALGÚN MOMENTO DE TU VIDA. Pero bueno, el principio pensé en que ambos supieran que su primera conexión había sido la libretita pero, como diría mi Yuuko hermosa "No existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable" 8(w)8 Quizá después se enteraron de eso o nunca hablaron sobre la libreta, tal vez Souma la recuperó o, como dijo Takumi, terminó perdida en el limbo de los objetos perdidos.

Sabrá~

¡Espero les haya gustado!


End file.
